A Warrior Princess
by lizalu114
Summary: Shantina Maddison is an exchange student from all over the world. Voldemort is after her and her family. Shantina befriends Hermione Granger, but is placed in slytherin with Draco Malfoy...she has many secretes from eveyone, and is always hiding her real


It was cold rainy day on the 11th of September. Shantina Maddison stepped onto platform nine and three quarters for her first time, ready to start school at Hogwarts. You see she was a 7th year transfer student form Italy. As red velvet train stood stationed before her and all she could do was stare in awe. She is a muggle born, so naturally she had attended a muggle elementary school, and had never seen such a beauty just appear through a wall.

When her parents found out that she was a wizard they became very protective and insisted that she learned magic at home during the summer, and continued her muggle education. She was far advanced in her magical studies. School had came easy to her, including the muggle schooling. She knew more about Dark arts and White magic than many adults.

After dropping her luggage off at the back of the train she went to a corner of the station that was secluded from the herds of crying mothers and shouting students. Shantina sat on a bench and watched everyone. She saw a rather big group of people all with red hair except for one person that had black hair. One of the red heads turned in her directions and shouted "Oye where you been, we've been looking for you." Confused she was about to shout back "who the bloody hell are you", however a girl next to her spoke up

"Sorry my parents got a flat tire and they didn't want me to use magic," she said to the red head.

The girl had brown hair, which was slightly on the bushy side, and a gleam in her eyes at the sight of her friends. "Friends" Shantina said more to her self. "Those are the people I was never allowed to get to know." Silently cursing her parents for making her move so many times. Out of nowhere there was a loud bark like laugh.

Shantina looked up to see a boy with white blond hair laughing at someone. That hair was so familiar from that night. Looking closer she saw that he was laughing at the brown haired girl form earlier. Her face was contorted with rage. The brown haired girl said something back and the boy's laughter stopped immediately. His face now held the rage. Seeing as the boy had finally stopped laughing Shantina was able to get a good look at him. His pale face was tinted with sunburn from the summer sun. His eyes were like a cold gray color. With a short blast form the train the crowd started to disperse. Shantina quietly slipped in the door, and into the closest compartment. She pushed herself as close to the window as she could be. She saw the girl with brown haired and two of the red heads, along with the black haired boy walk towards the train.

Soon the train was starting to move, just as the thunder rumbled. Five minutes later the brown haired girl and her friends entered the compartment.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said, "I saw you earlier and thought I should introduce my self. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley," she said pointing to the two red heads ", and this is Harry Potter."

"Hi my name is Shantina Maddison, but you can call me Shan or Tina, whichever you feel like. My parents just moved me here from Italy, but I was born in America. My parents like to move. I used to go to a muggle school during the year and I was taught magic over the summer."

"Wow that must be tough. Do you know what year you're in yet? Or what house?"

"Yeah the letter said that I was in 7th year, but I don't get sorted, what ever that means until the feast."

"Being sorted is when the hat chooses what house you best belong in there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and I are in 7th year to. We're in Gryffindor. I hope you're put in Gryffindor I need a girl to talk to and hang out with. I mean I can't really tell Harry and Ron everything, and I get the impression that the other girls in my year think I'm kind of strange." The door shut making a bang echo through the compartment. At this the girls looked around only to see that Harry and Ron had left, probably to get food. They both thought.

"I understand what you mean; my parents have moved from so many places I've never had any real friends.

Hermione I saw you earlier. You were yelling at some boy with like white blond hair, who was he? He seemed kind of mean to you."

"Oh, that was Draco Malfoy, he's a Slytherin in our year, don't pay much attention to him. He just likes to make fun of me and my friends. He's all talk and no action."

"Is it only you to guys or is it everyone? Someone should stop him."

"It's everyone, but mostly just us. You see I think he only acts that way because that's the only way he knows how to act"

"What do you mean 'that's the only way he knows how'?"

"His father Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. Death Eaters are-"

"I know what they are" Shantina interrupted

"Oh-sorry umm yea so he knows a lot about the Dark Arts, and he's most likely going to become a Death Eater if he isn't one already." She added, "He thinks that everyone that is a muggle born, like me and you, are worthless. Oh shoot, sorry Shan, but I've gotta go. I made head girl"

"Oh Congratulations and thanks for telling me about Draco that is."

"No problem. I'll come back later."

"Thanks" she said as Hermione left the compartment.

Shantina looked out the window to see large rain drops the size of nickels, falling from the dark clouds. She looked away quickly. The rain reminded her too much of that night. "What happened, I used to love the rain, now I can't stand it". She thought quietly to her self.

Flash back

All she could remember was the rain. The rain was everywhere surrounding her. She saw glimpses in her head. Ten or twenty people in long black cloaks (She now knew were Death Eaters) surrounding her family. Laughing, someone was laughing. Long white- blond hair belonged to one of the laughing man. Then nothing, nothing at all just rain.

End Flash Back

Shantina and her family had been forced to flee. They were trying to escape the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He was after them. They didn't know why, but they were. Her parents moved her from America to Canada to Spain to Costa Rica to Italy and so many other places in between. When they moved to England, Dumbledore had offered to help keep them safe. Suddenly it hit her; they wouldn't have to move any more. She could have a semi - normal life, with friends, a job, and even a boyfriend…possibly...maybe...maybe not.

"Shantina, are you okay?" Hermione's voice interrupted her joyous thoughts.

"Yea I'm fine actually, I'm great. I just remembered that my parents said that I didn't have to move any more! I can stay here with you guys!"

For the next few hours they talked about what they were going to do tomorrow seeing as this year September 11th fell on a Friday. Shantina was so excited that she forgot to change. Hermione told her not to worry about it. That she could change later. The boys never returned so Hermione and Shantina climbed into the last carriage by them selves and rode up to the castle.

Draco's Pov

This is goanna be a long year. I've got to work with Granger. And no doubt Potty will do something to save the wizard world …again. A Funny thing happened at the Prefect meeting today. I called Granger a mudblood in front of everyone, and she didn't even flinch. In fact she didn't even seem to notice. Almost as if she wasn't really paying attention. I fallowed her afterwards, prepared to go in and torment Potty and Weasel, when I heard Granger say "Shantina, are you okay?" Who the heck is Shantina? I've never heard of her. She's probably a 1st year. How like Granger it is to go and hang around with the little 1st years. Later that night as usual Pansy was complaining. Now usually I can deal with it, but sometimes she pushes it way too far. "Pansy, shut –up for a minute." I wanted to find out who Granger was talking to on the train. The Hat sang its song, and the 1st years were sorted, but I didn't see or hear the name Shantina called once.

"And now without further ado I would like to introduce out new transfer student from Italy, Shantina Maddison." Seeing on how I had stopped listening when the last 1st year was sorted, I was surprised when I heard Dumbledore say Shantina. I thought she was a first year, but I was wrong. The girl that walked in was...well normal. She was no beauty, but she was not ugly, she was just normal. She apparently forgot to change so she was wearing a pair of old torn jeans and a simple tee-shirt that has some advertisement on it. What stood out about her and made me look at her were her eyes. They were a deep vibrant blue. She had long way brown hair that was pulled up. I looked around to see almost everyone in the hall staring at her as if she was an alien. She searched the hall and when her eyes landed on Mudblood, Potty, and Weasel she gave them a slight smile, and continued her search. Her eyes had a different effect when they met mine. They seemed to darken and they lost their shimmer.

Dumbledore continued to talk "She will be joining our 7th years in their studies" Finally our eye contact broke as she was told to sit on upon the stool. Once she sat down the hat was placed on her head.

"Hello dear, what house to put you in that is the question." The hat spoke out loud to the hall for the first time. "I don't mind, any house would be fine" she answered back.

"You are kind and creative like a Hufflepuff. You are smart enough and intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw. The bravery and determination you show you show could put Godric's bravery to shame. However you are very sly and cunning in your own way, much like Salazar. You know more than any child your age should know, but where to put you" the hat still spoke out loud. Everyone seemed shocked. The hat never spoke out loud except for its song.

"Really I don't mind any house I mean it is just a place to sleep any way." Shantina said.

"Very well then I think I'll put you in Slytherin."

"Alright, thank you."

End Draco's Pov

Shantina placed the hat back on the stool and turned to leave, however she did not turn to go to the Slytherin table instead she headed toward Hermione and the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Maddison I must inform you that Slytherins have their own table over there," he pointed.

"I know head master, but as you all heard I could fit into any house, the hat just put me in Slytherin. I have no friends over there, but I do here, so why should I sit over there?"

As if Dumbledore was waiting for this to happen he spoke up. "Very well, tonight everyone may mix table, for the sake of house unity," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone except the Slytherins started to move. Through all the hustle of people, Draco watched as Shantina sat down. As she was bending over Draco saw something on her lower back. "A tattoo, but of what?" he thought to himself. After everyone had settled down Dumbledore made his announcements, and introduced Professor Lefely (the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher). Professor Lefely was a young man who just started teaching. The golden plates suddenly filled with delicious food and everyone began to dig in. As the feast was ending Dumbledore stood up again to make an announcement, "Would our new heads Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, along with Miss Maddison please come see me before leaving?"

After everyone hade eaten and the night was ending; Draco, Hermione, and Shantina went up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger on a job well done. I would also like to applaud your bravery Miss Maddison. You have perhaps brought us one step closer to house unity. Now down to business. If you will fallow me I shall show you where your quarters will be. Miss Granger and Miss Maddison will share a bedroom and Mister Malfoy's room will be across the hall. You will all share a common room and bathroom. Miss Maddison will be here for her safety. If she wishes to tell you about it she will, but please do not press the matter"

"Thank you Dumbledore" Shantina said quietly.

"Ahh, here we are" Dumbledore paused to show them a picture of a deep green dragon breathing golden and red flames. There was a slight gasp from Shantina, but no one seemed to have heard it. "Your password is warrior" He told them, then turned around a left. The dragon breathed out fire in the shape of PASSWORD? "Warrior" Draco said.

And so it began.


End file.
